leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Sophie Devereaux
Sophie Devereaux is the finest actress you've ever seen, when she's breaking the law ~ Nathan Ford History Sophie Devereaux has dark eyes and lips you find yourself staring at while she's talking. Where Parker's a stiletto, Sophie is all curves and mist. She's a seductress capable of convincingly playing any character or nationality ... as long as it's not on an actual theatrical stage where she will overact magnificently. She may very well be in love with Nate. She and Nate seem to have a history, from when Nate was an insurance investigator and Sophie was stealing paintings. Skills *Grifting (short con) *Pickpocket *Inside Man, often posing as inside roles in various cons. *Multiple Languages, including Spanish and Chinese *Multiple Dialects *Neural Linguistic Programing *She can fight, and overcame assassin Miranda Miles in a cat fight. Weaknesses *Of the Leverage team, the least is known about her, since she can change identities so easily. This has caused some friction and distrust. *Overly-Emotive of her feelings, the opposite problem that Nathan has. *Blind Confidence in her on-stage acting skills (which Hardison has called "Very Awful", and "the mountain of suck") *Her singing is worse than her acting. Accomplishments * Successfully stole The Second David from the Vatican (It was later retrieved by Jim Sterling) Relationships with Other Characters Overall Like Nathan, Sophie often operates as the mother of the crew. With exception for Nathan, she often takes a motherly role with the rest of the team, either through nurturing or encouragement. Nathan Ford If Sophie is the mother of the team, Nathan is the father. Often the two of them disagree, but usually because of the personal issues between them. Sophie often puts certain expectations on Nate that he is unable to fulfill. Parker Sophie has a special relationship with Parker, as they are the only two women on the team. Since Parker has issues interacting socially, Sophie will often tutor Parker while on the con. Parker respects Sophie and looks up to her. Alec Hardison Hardison is a different matter, compared to Parker. Sophie often leaves the edification of Hardison to Nathan. She does worry over Hardison on occasion, and does the same with Parker. Eliot Spencer Eliot is like the oldest son. So unlike Hardison and Parker, Sophie often trusts Eliot with her life. She interacts with him a little bit differently. She respects the work he does, and trusts his decision (like Nate does). If there is anyone on the team whom she treats as an equal, it is Eliot; probably because they often work the "Inside Man" angle the most. Notable Episodes Season 1 * "The Nigerian Job" * "The Wedding Job" * "The Miracle Job" * "The Bank Shot Job" * "The 12-Step Job" * "The First David Job" * "The Second David Job" Season 2 * "The Beantown Bailout Job" * "The Fairy Godparents Job" * "The Three Days of the Hunter Job" * "The Two Live Crew Job" * "The Maltese Falcon Job" Trivia *Sophie first met Nathan Ford ten years before Season 1 when she was stealing art in Prague, two years later he caught her in Damascus. *She and Nate also had encounters in Paris and Tuscany. *According to Sterling's people, Sophie is wanted in England, France, Spain, Luxembourg - Europe, basically. *After "The Nigerian Job" it is rumored that Sophie has property in Ireland, Dubai and Tokyo. Notes * Gina Bellman, who plays Sophie was pregnant during the filming of Season 2, and that is the reason for Sophie traveling the world and not making much of an appearance during that time. It's also the reason that the character Tara Cole was introduced to the series. Links * http://www.tnt.tv/series/leverage/characters/?contentId=41359 Devereaux